Gravy Yard shift
by LaLALamsey
Summary: So this is like Spongebob, only with Yu-gi-oh Characters, Seto and Yugi work in a restrurant and things happen, Better than it sounds so yea read


Yay another spongebob like story! I don't own either spongebob (wish I did) or Yu-gi-oh (really wish I did) this one is the grave yard shift, and don't mind the spelling my word program is gay.

THE GRAVE YARD SHIFT

For some reason or another, Seto and Yugi worked at a restrauant. Then one day at closing time Seto was counting down too closing time.

"3-2-1 closed the happiest time of the day. I'm leaving now Jensen".(Jensen is the name of the guy who they work for because Mr Krabs would sound weird)

"closeing time the saddiest time of the day" said Yugi, who was in the kitchen.

Seto is standing at the door when someone comes up to him and asks if there still open.

"does it look like were open?" he asked

"I'll have a burger and fries." said the customer

"No you won't" said Seto

"Fine if you don't want my money" said the customer

Jensen being the money hog he is jumps and tackles Seto. "you mean if we were open late you would give us your money?" he asked greedly

Other Customers and first Customer say the same thing "yea!" they hold up money.

"well Seto it looks like were open at night" said Jensen as he rips the closed sign "well see ya boys in the morning I have a life" he leaves letting all the customers in.

"you mean we get to work at night? I'm so happy, this will be great, it'll b just like a sleepover , except will be working and sweating and in the morning we'll still be working" says Yugi, running back to the kitchen that he just walked out of.

Seto walks back to the counter, customer walks up. Seto hands a bat to the customer, "please hit me over the head as hard as you can"

"Hey Seto, I'm working in the kitchen at night" whispered Yugi from where else the kitchen.

Seto lowers his head a bit "please don't hold back" he says to the customer. But the customer just walks away.

"Hey Seto, I'm chopping letuce at night!"

"good for you"

Yugi burns his hand on the grill "AHHH I burned my hand! at night"

"Hurray for you"

"Look I'm cleaning the bathroom, at night"

"that's nice"

Later

"isn't night great Seto, huh isn't it?"

"yeah sure"

"yeah"

"yeah"

"oh yeah" (did that sound wrong or what?)

"yes! now give me some peace and take the garbage out" hands garbage to Yugi

Yugi takes garbage walks to door then looks out side at the dark night "you mean out there?" he asks

"that's where the garbarge bin is"

"are you sure?"

"are you afraid, I thought you liked the night?"

"your right" opens door runs out screaming with garbage then runs back in breathing heavily "peace of cake"

LATER

Seto is sitting at resgister reading a book, and hears a strange sound looks around then goes back to the book

"HI Seto!" shoutes Yugi from the celing.

"AHHH what the hell are you doing?

"there's never enough time to clean the celing durning the day"

Seto looks at watch "who would want a burger at 3 am?"

Elsewhere

Joey wakes up "oh boy 3 am!" eats bruger that was under his pillow

Back with Seto and Yugi

"night night night night night night night night NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT!!!"

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ok are you scared?"

Seto gets an idea "of course I am do you know what happened to the night shift years ago at this very restrauant?"

"no what?"

"A fry cook just like you, only clumsier was cutting the paties, then it happened"

"he forgot the secret sauce?"

"no"

"irregular portions?"

"no!"

"he didn't wash his hands"

"no! he cut off his hand and called himself the Hash slinging slasher"

Yugi who was bitting fingernails, then stops "the hash ringing, the hash fling the trash flinging...."

"yes the hash slinging slasher, he replaced his hand with a rusty spatula, then every.. what day is it?"

"Tuesday"

"every Tuesday night he comes back, there are 3 sings that sisnal his arival".

Yugi is now bitting Seto's fingernails because his are gone

"let go! First the lights will flicker on and off, then the phone will ring and there will be no one there to answer, then and ghost bus comes and he steps off the bus, then he gets ya!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Seto is laughing his ass off

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" "Yugi I was only kidding"

"really?"

" yeah"

"oh" thinks then starts laughing

"stop it"

"ok"

Then the lights start to flicker on and off

"hey Seto how are you doing that without the touching the light switch?"

"I'm not doing it"

Then the phone rings

"Hello"

no ones there

"hello?" starts to panic

"Thats a good one Seto" laughs

"huh?"

"as if you didn't know, the lights will flicker on and off then the phone will ring and there will be no one there."

"I'm not kidding I don't know what's going on, the first things was the lights then the phone now what was that third thing, the wall will ooze green slime! no wait they always do that. Wait! the ghost bus!" looks out side sees bus"

"Hey I didn't know buses ran this late"

" they don't" sees very scary person outside with a spatula in or as the hand and their walking inside "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"Wow I'm so touched that you would dress up and stand on the other side of just to entertain me"

"first of all I hate you, and how can I be over there when I'm right there."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then the person walked into the light and it was Ryou and his Yami?

"heys guys why are you hear so late I'm mean early?"

"Bakura wanted some meat and I called before and but he tripped over the phone cord" siad Ryou

"Did not I just wanted my meat so I unhooked it so you would just go get it." said Bakura

"sure whatever"

"wait a minute if that was you on the phone and you across the street, then who was flicking the lights on and off?"

Everyone looks over to see Yami flipping the lights.

Everyone "No Yami"

Yami

Ok some of that wasn't even right but meh

umm.. and that was werid and lots of typing, oh well.

Review


End file.
